


Cowboy Take me Away

by AirieNSFW (Airie)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Authority Figures, Creampie, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, MILFs, Mature Woman, Oral Sex, Public Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airie/pseuds/AirieNSFW
Summary: Ana Amari is stuck on a deserted stretch of highway with bickering Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes. The one and only Jesse McCree comes to her rescue on a literal white horse. Together, they ride off into the sunset.
Relationships: Ana Amari/Jesse McCree
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Cowboy Take me Away

Ana was stuck in her own personal hell. And not just because of the scorching heat on this deserted stretch of highway, or the long road ahead of her. It was the two arguing men accompanying her that were the source of her torment. Morrison and Reyes, her closest comrades. 

To put a long story short, the three of them were travelling cross-state for a UN summit commemorating Overwatch’s global peace efforts. Unfortunately, their car broke down just a few miles before reaching their destination, so they had to walk. Ana didn’t mind the trek, service in the Egyptian military prepared her for far worse. It was her companions’ constant childish bickering that tested her limits. 

“I’m just saying.” Jack cleared his throat, wiping the sweat from his brow. “You’ve been putting off maintenance for too long. It was only a matter of time before your car broke down.”

“Next time you’re in a hurry to get another medal, I’ll be sure to run a full diagnostic.” Reyes swore, narrowing his eyes.

“Not a medal! Just a commemorative plate…” Jack protested, as if that was somehow different.

“Boys.” Ana jumped into the fray before things got ugly. “It’s only a few more hours before we reach the rendez-vous point. I gave the onsite team a heads-up, so they know we’ll be late. Now, let’s just focus on-”

She cut her sentence abruptly, noticing a faint silhouette on the horizon. Aided by the cybernetics implanted into her right eye, her vision sharpened beyond human capabilities, allowing Ana to have a clear view of who was fast approaching on a real flesh-and-bone horse. Was that…? Yes, it was! But what was he doing here?

The one and only Jesse McCree rode onto the scene on a beautiful white stallion. The horse stood on its back legs and neighed like in those old cowboy vids, whilst McCree raised his hat high in the air as if he were posing for a heroic shot. The horse then rested on all four legs, lowering its shapely head to greet Ana. 

“What are you doing here?” Reyes spoke first, shooting his subordinate a death glare. 

“We got Captain Amari’s message and figured you could use some help. So, I set off for a daring rescue mission.” Jesse explained lightheartedly. “Funny thing… my bike broke down not far from here, near some fields. Luckily, this kind farmer let me borrow Silver over here.” Jesse lied, the unruly grin on his face adamant to stay. Everyone present knew he stole the horse to make his big entrance.

“Right.” Jack rubbed his chin with doubt. “You don’t expect the four of us to make it onto that poor beast’s back, do you?” 

“I don’t.” McCree nodded, turning in his saddle to focus his attention on Ana. “Ma’am” he addressed the woman, taking off his hat and extending his free hand. “It would be my honor and privilege if you could accompany me on our way back.”

Amari patted Silver’s velvety snoot, giving Jack and Gabe a quick glance. No chance in hell she was going to stay here with the two of them. She laughed like a woman half her age and took McCree’s hand. She was in the saddle in a blink off the eye, her arms wrapped tightly round the cowboy’s waist. 

“Now y’all best not delay.” Jesse taunted, taking in the looks on Morrison and Reyes’ faces. “If you keep up a steady pace you should reach the rendez-vous point in just a few hours! Yee-haw!”

With that, he rode off into the sunset with Ana, followed by curses shouted by the two men they left behind.

\---

Ana giggled, wind blowing in her hair. This was exciting, in a juvenile prank sort of way. She wondered if McCree came to her rescue just for the sheer satisfaction of playing Jack and Gabriel, or was there something else going on. She was aware of the speculative glances he was giving her when he thought she wasn’t looking. It seemed the rebellious young cowboy had a thing for older women. Despite her position and seniority in the organization, Ana was entertaining showing the young stud a thing or two. 

And now, a perfect opportunity was presenting itself. 

“Jesse.” She tightened her hold around the cowboy, lowering her voice to a soft murmur, whispering right into his ear. “Let’s make a stop past that barn…”

“You sure? I was lying about my bike breaking down, I parked it behind some haystacks nearby.” He said, making Ana almost fall off the bike. His tone was completely sincere! No innuendo, no playing dumb, he truly came to her rescue without any ulterior motives!

Should she then risk and make a move on him?

“Jesse, if you don’t stop this horse right now, you won’t get another chance to cum in me. Choice is yours.” She offhandedly said, causing the young stud to go rigid in the saddle.

He pulled over the moment they passed the big red barn.

\---

McCree admired Ana Amari since he first laid eyes on her, though he would never admit out loud to respecting any authority figure. The woman was a caring, charismatic leader who showed genuine concern for the people under her command, without coddling them. She was an equally amazing mother and a deadly sniper to top it all off. Jesse never felt chastised by her, he would go so far as saying he felt comfortable around her. Until recently, as for some time he felt a strange awkwardness whenever she was around. He had the intense urge to stare at her, but direct eye contact was too much for him to dare. He wanted to talk to her, but no topics came to mind. He wanted Ana to notice him, but at the same time was terrified of receiving any attention from the Captain.

Oh, and he jerked himself off to the thought of her more than once, feeling burning shame the moment he blew his load. As if by masturbating to her he was committing some inexcusable offense.

But now he pushed those thoughts aside, focusing on Ana kneeling before him at the shaded side of the barn. In his wildest dreams McCree would never think she would one day have that hungry look in her eye as she reached to undo his belt and roughly pull his pants down. 

“You look so serious Jesse. Relax or you’ll miss out on all the fun.” She snickered, causing his cheeks to immediately bloom red. “We’re just messing around, don’t worry about anything…”

Her attention shifted to his military-issue shorts where a sizeable outline of his cock was bulging under the fabric. The tip of his cock was marked by a wet spot of precome, clearly visible on the grey fabric. Her mouth watering already, Ana licked the sleek stain, taking in the musky scent only a young, horny man could have. 

McCree braced his back against the barn wall, ignoring how the chipping red paint scraped against his bare ass. He breathed a soft ‘oh fuck’, observing Ana hook her fingers under the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down slowly, uncovering his generously hairy lower abdomen and finally freeing his cock. It sprang free from under the oppressive fabric, smacking Ana’s cheek, leaving a wet smear where his drooling cockhead made contact with her skin. He froze, expecting a sharp reprimand, but she laughed it off, taking him by the base. 

She licked her palm generously, pausing to show McCree her outstretched tongue dripping with glistening saliva. She then wiped her cheek clean and placed her curled palm around his cockhead. Twisting her wrist ever so slightly, she drew slow circles around the cowboy’s pulsating tip, mixing her spit with his slippery precome. His ass and thighs went rigid and it was no surprise to Ana to see that he was biting on his lip. He was so incredibly cute. 

“Is this good?” She made sure, wrapping both her palms tightly around the base of his shaft.

“Y-yes ma’am!” McCree swore, his hips already rocking into Ana’s sure grip. 

“Ma’am? We’re not on a mission. You might want to run that by me again.” Her tone remained calm and her hand steady as she reached up to twist his nipple more as a warning than punishment. 

“Ana!” Jesse panted, squirming in her grasp. “Ana! You make me feel so good! Ugh, Jesus… Can you please suck my cock?” He pleaded.

For a second Ana thought the bit of pinch and squeal might have been too much, but the unruly smile Jesse was giving her and the hazed look in his eyes reassured her that was not the case. The cocky little fucker liked it. She focused on the flushed glans bobbing before her face. Yes, she would love to suck that nicely veined cock. Sticking her tongue out, Ana licked his crown clean, taking extra time to wiggle her tongue into his slit to make sure not even a drop of precoma goes to waste. She swallowed it all down along with her saliva. He tasted so good – musky, salty, rich. 

“Please.” He whispered from above her with strain. “Please, take it all in your mouth Ana. I-I really want you to.”

So horny, and yet still a gentleman. How could she not oblige him? Placing both hands on his hips for support Ana puckered her lips, slowly pushing her head down his length until his curly pubes tickled her nose. She let out a low groan, massaging his cock with her throat. McCree combed his fingers through her hair, conjuring pleasant tingling throughout the woman’s scalp. She bobbed her head up and down, sucking the stud loud, wet and messy. Her thighs and crotch felt hot, her panties and pants felt slippery and squishy against her dripping pussy. Soon, she’s going to welcome this promising young man’s cock inside her.

“You’re amazing.” Jesse panted, semiconsciously staring at the horse grazing nearby. He smiled blissfully, feeling like a million bucks as Ana Amari polished his dick with her tongue and cheeks, her warm throat wrapped tightly around his crown. “Are you enjoying this too?” He suddenly asked, looking down.

How considerate! Ana pulled him out of her mouth, then licked her lips. “Why don’t you see for yourself?” She teased with a unruly sparkle in her eye. 

She pulled away, guiding McCree to step in front of her while she took his place. The cowboy took initiative with enthusiasm, cupping her face for a kiss. Ana, surprised by the romantic gesture, returned the kiss nonetheless. The way Jesse kissed betrayed their tryst was a dream come true for him. No doubt he fantasized about having her in a situation like this. Ana’s ego was pleasantly stroked, whilst she reached down to take his cock and give it a stroke. 

Breaking their kiss, McCree buried his face in the crook of Ana’s shoulder, rocking his hips into her palm. He reached down himself, struggling for a moment with Ana’s belt. His hot, sweaty hand dived down her pants, under the fabric of her unnecessarily lacy panties. He breathed a strained grunt, finding how eagerly her flushed, wet lips parted under his fingertips. He cautiously stroked the length of Ana’s hot, mature pussy; from the overflowing opening to the hard clit. 

“Good, just like that.” She whispered a praise into his ears, causing the hairs at the back of the cowboy’s neck to rise. “Put a finger inside me. Yes, now curl it a bit.” 

She was so hot inside. And so tight, he could barely believe she was a mother. He closed his jaws at the side of Ana’s neck, risking another finger. She welcomed it with a pleased groan, pushing her hips against him. McCree realized it was getting dark. He wanted to see Ana’s entire twat before the sun set. Reluctantly, he pulled away, silently guiding her to face the wall. He knelled behind her, roughly pulling down Ana’s underwear and pants to reveal her ass and glimmering cunt. 

God, she looked amazing. Her ass was nice and bouncy; firm despite its ample size, his fingers practically sunk into her smooth skin as he greedily kneaded it. Pulling her cheeks up, he revealed the tantalizing mound. It was everything he imagined it to be; thick, black hairs trimmed into a bushy triangle, her lips dark and smooth, swollen with excitement. As his thumbs carefully spread them to light came the tight, mauve opening.

“Ahh, Jesse.” Ana groaned, feeling his tongue test and probe her opening before it struck, wiggling inside her with zeal. 

From behind her McCree gave a grunt, tasting a mature woman for the first time. She tasted so rich, so good. His prick twitched uncomfortably sandwiched between his bent legs. He couldn’t hold back anymore. He pulled his tongue out with a wet pop, flattening it to slide all the way; from Ana’s clit to her asshole. He got up, Ana already bracing herself with her hands flat on the wooden wall and her ass wiggling impatiently. 

Jesse grabbed her by one cheek, taking himself in the other hand. Sweat rolled down his spine as his glans brushed against her entrance. She sighed, arching her back, inviting him inside. Jesse thrusted forward, hilting himself inside the Captain. His cockhead kissed her cervix, sending lightning up the Ana’s abdomen. They both let out primal, undignified grunts of pleasure. Gripping her by the hips, McCree retreated, then rammed his cock into her again, ripping another low groan from Ana. 

No finesse, no talking, he began fucking her fast and deep, his heavy balls swinging with the momentum. Ana’s nails dug into the chipping woodwork, the woman’s head bent back in bliss. She moaned and groaned, clearly enjoying herself. Men her age were fun, but nothing could beat someone younger, discovering how fun it was to fuck a mature woman.

Especially if that one was the one and only Jesse McCree. 

Cunt tightly gripping his throbbing cock, her thighs sweaty and slicked with her own juices, Ana Amari felt too hot and too restricted by her top. She hooked her fingers around her neckline, tearing the material to reveal her heavy tits. Jesse immediately reached for them for some rough groping, pinching and rolling her nipples hard enough for her to breathe in through her teeth. Ana’s vision got blurry, the fucker was too excited not to be rowdy, but God did he fuck her good. Like only a crushing stud could. 

“Keep going.” She encouraged, resting her head on his shoulder. “Just like that Jesse, I want you to come inside me so bad.”

“Ana.” He panted, his balls and laps also wet from Ana’s juices. “You feel so good. So damned taught. I-I can’t hold on for much longer..”

“Give it to me! All of it!” 

His palms clasped on Ana’s hips, pulling her back sharply. She lost balance, her cheek and palms slamming against the wall. McCree held her tight, his hips crashing against her rear, his glans nesting itself in her cervix. He let out something between a sigh and a grunt, ejaculating in consecutive strong spasms, flooding Ana’s womb with his young seed. Her pussy clenched tighter around him as the Captain came as well, her womb throbbing, taking in his precious load, her lips sealing around his rigid shaft as not to allow even a drop to go to waste.

They remained united and still, panting and sweating in the growing dark, Jesse’s sweaty forehead between Ana’s trembling shoulders. The horse neighed somewhere nearby. What time was it? It didn’t matter, they both knew they weren’t going to make it to the venue. 

Thick, creamy cum poured out of Ana as he finally pulled out. She spread her legs as wide as she could, but some still got on her panties wrapped around her ankles. Regaining her senses, she realized she was going to ride back to town with her top and bra torn and cum staining her underwear and pants. Whatever, she’ll just zip-up her coat all the way through. 

The two of them pulled their pants up, then sat down on the ground, away from the tell-tale white puddle. In silence they stared at the horse and the highway, stretching until it melted into the horizon. Jesse pulled out a crumpled pack of cigarettes from his jacket’s inner pocket. Ana accepted a deathstick with a nod. She realized flecks of red paint were clinging to her wet cheek. She rubbed them off, accepting the lighter, blowing out smoke through her nose. She promised herself she would quit after the divorce, but fuck it. 

It was already dark, the only source of light were the tips of their cigarettes. They needn’t talk to agree this was going to be their little secret. After their smoke break, Ana went to get the horse, while McCree went to retrieve his bike from behind a convenient haystack. 

The horse’s ears stood up attentively as she approached. Ana took Silver by the lead, tying him to a fencepost for safety. She gave the horse one last friendly pet on the neck before turning around to join Jesse on the bike. 

The engine roared, headlights shone over the road ahead of them and the two rode off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ If you like my stuff, consider following me here:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/theAirie)  
> [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Airie/profile)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/theairie)


End file.
